Unexpected Love OC x Kurt (Night Crawler) Wagner
by QueenBubleGum
Summary: Victor Valans, a high school mutant enters the world of the X-men after a tragic accident leads him to a depressed state. Prof. Charles at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning then shows up at his house and offers to train him at his school so he can get stronger. Little does he know that he's about to meet a very unexpected young man that catches his eye. *Contains Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fiction with OC x Kurt (Night crawler) Wagner. Do not own any rights to Xmen except Victor Valans. May contain some yaoi in later chapters. Enjoy!**

Unexpected Love

(Ch 1) The Road to Becoming a X-Men

It was a normal winter day in Pasadena Texas. A high school bus was driving to school after picking up everyone on its rout when a tire blew out over a bridge. The driver tried to stop the bus from crashing into the bars on the bridge but it was too late. The bus crashed into the bars breaking them causing the bus to go over into the iced over river below. Everyone on the bus panicked as the bus hit the ice crushing it and making the bus fill with icy water. A young man in the back of the bus knew everyone on this bus was going to freeze to death if not drowned before a rescue team would arrive. He knew it was hopeless as the icy water enveloped his feet, ankles, and soon his whole legs. He had to do something. But what could he do? He thought as searing panicked screams and whimpers could be heard all around him. He frowned his brows as he looked at the other students screaming in fear of the icy cold and death to come. He couldn't stop the bus from sinking but he could try to help every one get out. He looked at the back door of the bus. It had started to freeze from the cold icy water. He closed his eyes as he grasped the handle to open it. Heat radiated from his hands to the door melting the ice off. More water pored into the bus. He focused more and pulled on the handle so that it would open. Finally it opened. And he looked at everyone. Some of the screams began to die and only whimpers were left. Hot steamy tears left his eyes as he saw that some of the students already had hypothermia. They were past out into the water and probably already dead. He gulped down the lump in his throat. "Everyone this way! You will have to swim! Come on it's our only chance!" The students that were left aware nodded and followed him out the door as he opened it up.

When it was all said and done only twelve students survived including himself. There was a total of thirty six on that bus and one bus driver. Some of the students had to go to the hospital for farther treatment. The young man didn't need any treatment. He knew he saved students that should have died. But he still blamed himself for those that did die that day. He went home and shut himself up in his room. His mother tried to talk to him but he didn't wanted to talk. He cried that night. He kept seeing the face down bodies of the students that he couldn't save. He tried to save them all but he failed. Why did he have powers if he couldn't use them right to help those that needed help? He kept thinking that he should've done more but he didn't know what. So he cried. He didn't know if there was others like him out there or if he was the only one. But he knew he needed to find out. But he was tired so he slept and the next time he awoke he was greeted by a bold man in a wheel chair.

"Hello, Mr. Valans. My name is Professor Xavier. Now you maybe wandering why I am here in your bedroom. Well, I am here because I know that you saved those kids on that bus and that you have unique abilities. You see I represent and teach at a school with students just like you with gifts such as yours. And I would like for you to join me to come see this school."

The young man looks down at the floor, "I don't know if my mother would approve." He said simply.

"Ah yes I took the liberty of speaking to your mother just before I came to your room. She completely understands and wants whatever you think is best for you. The only thing I need to know is if you are on board. And if you are then you can pack your things and we will be on our way. The choice it yours."

He looked up and looked at the man in the wheel chair, "Well, if my mother says its up to me. Then I guess its up to me. I just need to know. Will I get stronger at your school?" He asked.

The man wheeled up to him, "I will do everything in my power to help you get stronger so that you can save more lives. I feel your regret and pain. It wasn't your fault. But I will make sure that you are strong enough to help more people in the future." He told the young man. His voice dripping with sympathy.

The young man nodded, "Okay then lets go." He said as he got up to start packing his things. He said good bye to his mother and then got on the X-Jet. Then they flew to the school that the young man with be staying until he gained the strength to save many lives.

 **This ch. is kind of depressing but it gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I had written so much of this story that I just had to unload another chapter. I know you guys and gals wont mind at all. Don't own any of the Characters of X-men except Victor Valans. Don't own any of original story line. Hope you guys Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

They arrived at the school three hours later. And the professor told him to wait at the front entrance that he will be sending someone to show him around. He sighed as he looked around at the art on the walls and the structure of the huge place.

Kurt Wagner was told to show the new student around since Jubilee was busy studying for a test. He walked to the front entrance where he was told the new student would be waiting. He saw a tall guy clad in a black leather jacket and tight blue jeans. The guy had wavy shoulder length dark brown hair. The guy was turn with his back facing Kurt so he couldn't see his face. He wondered what his face looked like at he walked up to him. He cleared his throat and the tall guy turned around to face him. Kurt sucked in a breath at the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They were bright with a clear sky blue color, that also sparkled like there was diamonds in his eyes. His eye brows were thick and he had long eye lashes. His high cheek bones highlighted his face as well as his full pink lips. He had a slender nose with a little nose ring in it. He also had a strong chin and jaw structure with a thick neck and wide shoulders to go along with it. But his waist was thin but not unhealthily so.

Kurt heard the guy clear his throat and that drew his eyes back up to the beautiful blue ones that he just couldn't believe were real. He blushed purple the guy smirked at him. "Uh, My name is Kurt Wagner." He introduced himself as he held out his dark blue three fingered hand. He was still embarrassed about the guy catching him ogling him but there was nothing he could do about that.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Victor Valans. You can just call me Vic if you want." The guy introduced himself as his warm hand grasped Kurt's in a hand shake.

The warmth of Victor's hand spread through Kurt's body. He blushed more as he looked at the new guy named Victor. "Nice zo meet you Viczor." He said nervously. He pulled his hand away as he added, "I should start showing you avound. Ja?"

"Uh sure..." Victor picked up his pack and looked at Kurt who was looking at his pack.

"Maybe I should show you your voom first so zat you can set down your bags." Kurt looked back up at Victor.

Victor couldn't help but love the blue guys looks. His eyes were big and yellow-gold with a touch of amber. His dark black hair had a blue streak down it. His skin that he could see was covered in symbols that he was dieing to touch. He even liked the red jacket. "Sure. Yeah that would be great."

Kurt nodded and turned around to start leading the way. It only took a few minuets to reach Victor's new room. Kurt walked in first. There was two beds in the room one on ether side of the room. "Uh, ze professor said zat ve vould be sharing a voom so zis is my side and zis is yours. Sorry you have to share vith me." Kurt looked down at his hands as he played with his tail as he talked.

Victor sat down his bags, "Not at all. I don't mind sharing. You seem cool so I don't mind at all."

Kurt looked up at Victor as he said that. He blushed as he asked, "You zink I look cool?"

Victor smiled, "Yeah, I like the way you look. I think you look cool."

Kurt blushed and looked back at his tail, "Zank you, Viczor"

Victor's heart lurched in his chest at the way he said his name. He really liked his accent. He took a few steps closer to Kurt, "I really like your accent." He said simply in a deep voice that showed how turned on he was. He knew he was gay and all though he only ever had sex with one guy he knew that he really liked Kurt. He wanted him but he could tell that Kurt was completely a virgin.

Kurt's blush turned violet as he looked up at Victor, "Za-Zank you." He thanked Victor and then he turned away from him as he added, "Vell, ve should get on vith ze tour." He walked toward the door and Victor followed behind him. Kurt's tail wagged back and forth as he walked and showed him around the huge new place. He turned around when the tour was over, "Do you have any queszions for me?"

Victor leaned on the wall next to him as he crossed his arms, "Yeah, just one. What do you do for fun around here?"

"Vell, zere is the libray. You could vead a book. Or zere iz ze gazden. You could go for a walk zere. Or zere are some times ven some ov ze ozer studenz go zo ze mall. Zere iz alzo a game voom."

Victor thought about all the options for a minute. "And which do you like to do?"

Kurt blushed a little, "Vell, I like do all of zose zangs. I velly like ze mall ze best."

"What's so great about the mall?"

"Vell, ze people zere don't fear us. And zere are gamez, moviez, and zis ice drink zat freazez your brain if you drink it too fast."

"Sound's like fun."

"Ja, it iz. Some of us our going soon. Vould you like to come?"

"Yeah I would thanks for inviting me." Victor thanked Kurt for his invitation which made Kurt blush. "I'm gunna grab a shower first is that okay?" Victor asked. Kurt nodded his head. Victor rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, could you show me? This place is so huge so I'm not sure where our room is from here."

Kurt nodded, "Ja, I can show you. Uh zis vay."

 **Hope you guys and gals Enjoyed this Chapter. If you did please fav. and review. Next chapter will be up soon! Stay tuned! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! this one has a little more yaoi in it. Don't own any characters except Victor Valans. don't own original story. Enjoy!**

When they got back to the room Kurt sat on his bed and watched Victor dig in his bag for his bathroom stuff. Victor grabbed his stuff then headed in to the shared bathroom. Kurt sighed as he grabbed his book that he had been reading and hung upside down in the darkest corner in the room by his tail. He was still reading his book as Victor came out from the bathroom. Victor looked around the room for signs of Kurt but couldn't find him so he guessed he had left. Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Victor tossed off the towel around his waist. Victor closed his eyes and concentrated on heating up his body to dry off the remaining water. Kurt had wondered why he was standing there naked with his eyes closed till he noticed the water evaporating from his skin. His skin was red too like a really bad sun burn. He was steaming from the water being burned off of his skin like a wet pot on the stove. Kurt was amazed at his power that he dropped his book to the floor. Victor heard the book hit the floor and looked over at the book laying in the dark corner in the room. He furrowed his brows as he looked up and saw a pair of big yellow-gold eyes staring at him. His lips parted as he realized that it was Kurt's eyes. He squinted his eyes a bit as he said, "Kurt? What are you doing in that corner?"

Kurt knew his cover was blown so he dropped down to the floor and landed on his feet. He then walked out of the dark corner. "Sovy I vasen't spying. I go and hang in zis corner some zimes to vead." He explained as he picked up the book from the floor and held it close to his chest.

Victor chuckled, "I don't really care if you spy on me. I just didn't see you in that corner. You kinda scarred me with the whole book dropping thing. I thought this room might be haunted or something." He laughed at the situation. But Kurt turned purple at the fact that Victor just said that he don't care if Kurt spied on him.

"Vhat do you mean zat you don't mind if I spy on you?" Kurt asked as he looked down to the floor.

Victor slipped on some boxers and was digging around for some jeans when Kurt looked back up at him just as Victor said, "Like I said I don't mind you looking at me. I mean you like the way I look right? I could tell by the way you look at me. I mean you look at me like you like what you see but then you look away like your ashamed to like what you see." He chuckled as he found a pair of jeans and slipped them on. He pushed his hair that fell into his face back so that he could see Kurt.

Kurt was looking at his chest, more specificity the scars on his stomach. His lips parted and his brows squeezed together as he looked at them. His eyes held sadness and sympathy in them. He looked up at the beautiful blue eyes of Victor. "Vat happened?" He asked as his hand leaned into touch the scars on Victor's Stomach.

"Some scars never heal like you want them to. These scars were before I developed my powers. These scars are the scars given to me by my father before he died. And although I can heal any new wounds on my body I can't heal these scars." Victor told Kurt as he watched Kurt's finger brush against the scared skin.

"I'm sovy Viczor." Kurt said as he looked up at him.

Victor lifted his hand and slid his hand over Kurt's cheek. His thumb brushed over Kurt's dark blue lips. Kurt sucked in a breath as he looked at Victor's eyes. Victor's eyes look at his lips. Kurt's eyes shot to his lips. Victor licked his lips as he leaned in. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw Victor's face lean into his face. He felt the light touch of Victor's breath against his lips just as a knock erupted form the door.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it please fav. and review. Stay toned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Chapter 4! Whoo! Things got interrupted last time will Kurt go willingly along with Victor or will he fight his feelings? Find out here! Don't own any original characters or story except Victor Valans. *Contains some yaoi* Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Scott pulled the car around front to pick up Jean, Jubilee, Kurt, and Pietro. Jean, Jubilee, and Pietro was there but where was Kurt? "Hey. Wheres the blue guy?" Scott asked as he stopped the car in front of the school steps.

"He was supposed to show the new guy around he should be done by now though." Jubilee said.

"New guy huh?" Scott asked.

"Yeah they share a room." Jubilee told them.

"Well, they might be in there. We should go check it out." Jean suggested.

The rest of them nodded in agreement then they walked back inside to Kurt and Victor's room. Pietro knocked on the door as the rest of them waited behind him.

Kurt and Victor pulled back away from each other and looked at the door. Kurt was blushing but Victor had an irritated look on his face. Victor went to the door and said, "Can I help you?"

The girls blushed at the young mans naked chest, Scott looked at him with jealousy and Pietro just rose his eye brows at him. "Were looking for Kurt." Scott said with a hint of rage in his voice.

Victor turned around to look at Kurt, "Kurt, do you know these people?"

Kurt looked out the door way. He nodded his head, "Ja, zey are my friends."

"Oh. The people that take you to the mall?" Victor asked as he leaned against the door frame. He moved some hair out of his face as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ja." Kurt said as he looked at the bulging muscles of Victor's arms. "Y-you should put on a shirt so zat ve can go."

Victor nodded and walked over to his bag and pulled out a shirt. He pulled it on and then grabbed some socks to put on his socks and boots. As he was putting his socks and shoes on Scott asked, "You invited him?"

"Ja zis is Viczor. Viczor, zis is Scott, Jean, Jubilee, and Pietro." Kurt pointed to each one that he introduced.

"Hey. Y'all can call me Vic if y'all want." Victor said as he got up from putting his socks and shoes on. He pushed his hair out of his face as he asked, "You ready to go, Kurt?"

Kurt blushed as he looked up at the eyes he admired. "Ja, are you veady, Viczor." He answered while sounded a little distracted.

Victor gripped the door to the left of Kurt and leaned in close to Kurt's face, "I'm ready when ever you are." He said in a deep voice that said that his words held other meanings.

Kurt went violet as he looked up at Victor, "Uh, zen lets go." Kurt said shakily as he turned around and walked out of the door and down the hall. The rest of them fallowed Kurt to the parked car. They all jumped in. Scott drove, Jean sat right next to him, Jubilee sat next to Jean, in the back Victor sat behind Scott, Kurt sat next to Victor and Pietro sat next to Kurt. They drove to the mall like that. Victor draped his arm on the back of the seat behind Kurt which made him very unconformable but at the same time well protected. They arrived at the mall and they went to the movies first. Victor did the same thing as he did in the car. He draped his arm over the back of Kurt's seat. He looked over at Victor as he watched the movie and ate the popcorn that he had on his lap. Victor looked over at Kurt and offered the popcorn to Kurt. Kurt looked at the popcorn and took some in his hand. He then ate it piece by piece as his eyes looked at Victor every so often. He didn't even know what was going on in the movie. And before he knew it it was over. He sighed as they left the movie theater. Jean suggested they get some food and drinks.

They sat down at a round table. It was Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Pietro, Kurt, and Victor. They all got slushy's, and Kurt got chilli cheese fries. Jean and Jubilee got hamburgers. Pietro and Scott got bbq sandwiches. And Victor got a burrito. Everyone ate there food except Kurt. He just picked at his food and sucked on his slushy.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Victor asked as he looked at him. He had been watching him pick at his food.

Kurt looked up at him in shock, "Nozhing." He then put a fry in his mouth and grimiest at the coldness. "Zey are cold." He said quietly.

"I can fix that." Victor said as he touched the plate and concentrated on heating his hand up to heat the plate. Kurt and everyone else looked at the plate as his hand heated up and then the plate. The chilli started to bubble and steam started to come off of it. Victor let go of the plate, "There they are hot now. Does that make you happy?"

"Vhat? I guess so. Zank you, Viczor." Kurt said as he was wondering why Victor wanted to make him happy. He sucked on his slush as he thought.

"Wow! Man, that was rad!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Yeah that was!" Jubilee exclaimed. Jean, and Scott nodded in agreement.

Kurt stopped drinking his slush as a huge pain burst in his head. "Ahhh!" He exclaimed as he held his head.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked Kurt.

"I.. froze.. my brain!" He answered as he panted painfully.

Scott and the others chucked but Victor wasn't. His crush was in pain and he was going to help make it go away. He grabbed Kurt's face with his palm pressed against Kurt's chin and his thumb and fingers on each side of his mouth. Victor tugged Kurt to him as he leaned his face down toward Kurt's. Kurt's eyes were wide with pain and shock. Victor pressed his fingers and thumb into Kurt's cheeks to make him open his mouth. Then Victor opened his mouth and place it over Kurt's. Victor concentrated his heat to his mouth and breathed it into Kurt's mouth to heat up his mouth. "Mhnn... Nng..." Kurt grunted in protest, but Victor was having non of that. Kurt's eyes were still open with shock as he felt the heat of Victor's breath inside of his mouth. The pain slid away and Kurt relaxed a little. He could feel Victor's lips over his, as the heat of his breath warmed him from the inside out. His eye lids felt heavy so he closed them slightly. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he held on to Victor's arm that held his face..

Victor felt Kurt relax so he lifted his mouth off of his. And looked down at the young blue man with his eyes slightly closed and his mouth open. Kurt clung to him as his eyes fileted wide open. "Viczor..." He said softly.

"You feel better? No more pain now, right?" Victor asked he so wanted to kiss him then but he was around Kurt's friends would they mind? He practically already did anyway. He better not. Not a good idea. He shook his head and let go of Kurt's chin. Kurt let go of Victor's arm as well.

"N-nein, no more pain." He answered still breathless about what had happened. He had felt Victor's lips on his. They were soft. He wondered what his kiss would be like. He blushed at the thought.

"What did he do?" Jubilee asked Kurt.

"He kissed him didn't you see it?" Pietro asked Jubilee with sarcasm.

"No, he didn't kiss him he did something else." Jubilee told Pietro. "What did he do?" She asked Kurt again.

"He blew hot air into my mouzh. He warmed me up from ze inzide out. He unfroze my brain." He looked at Victor. "Zank you, Viczor." He thanked Victor.

"Your welcome. Anytime you need me to unfreeze your brain just say so." He chuckled.

"See I told you he didn't kiss him. He warmed up his mouth so his brain freeze would go away." Jubilee told Pietro.

"Why didn't you stick your fingers in his mouth then?" Pietro asked.

Kurt blushed as Victor answered, "Because I can't always control how hot my hand gets. I didn't want to burn the inside of his mouth. So, I figured hot breath would do the trick."

Everyone nodded around the table. Kurt was still embarrassed about it. But he was even more embarrassed at his thoughts. He wanted to know what it was like to get a real kiss from Victor and he wanted Victor to touch him like he did in their bedroom earlier that day. He didn't know where these wants came from but he knew they were sinful. He needed to stop.

"Well, lets go to the arcade!" Jubilee stated. And everyone got up and followed her there.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please fav, review, and follow for more! Thank you all for your support!**

 **Kurt has wants and feels! Will he act on those wants/feels or push them aside? Find out next ch! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter Contains Yaoi, If you have not already figured it out. There is going to be a lot more yaoi in this story from here on out. Don't own original Char. or story except Victor Valans. Enjoy!**

(Ch 5)

Victor wasn't playing any games he was just happy at watching the others play. His eye was mostly on Kurt. Every so often Kurt would look up and look right at him then his eyes would grow wide and he would look away. Why would he do that? What was his problem? Victor wondered as he watched Kurt. He liked Kurt but Kurt was so odd. If Kurt liked him too why didn't he say so? Or if he did why was he so ashamed of it? Victor wanted answers. He walked over to Kurt and leaned on the arcade box that Kurt was playing on. "Hi, Kurt." He said casually.

"Hello, Viczor." He said with a shaky voice. Kurt was trying hard to focus on the game but Victor was just leaning on the machine looking at him. What did he want? Why was he so close to him? Kurt wondered. When Kurt lost the game and it ended he looked at Victor then his eyes widened as he remembered the almost kiss and the hot breath of his mouth in Kurt's mouth. He looked away with a slight blush on his face.

"Why do you do that?" Victor asked as he stood up and stepped close to Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Victor and meet the beautiful eyes. Victor was too close and he wanted to run away but he dare not run. Victor was his room mate and if he couldn't face him now he couldn't sleep in the same room with him. Victor was waiting on an answer to his question. But, Kurt had no idea what he was talking about. Why do I do what? He thought. He needed to know what Victor wanted to know. "Do vhat?" Kurt asked confused.

Victor sighed, "You look at me then your eyes look ashamed or scarred then you look away. Why? Are you scarred of me? Are you ashamed of something?" Victor asked while he stepped closer to Kurt and Kurt backed up. Kurt's back hit a wall that was in the darkness in between two arcade machines and Victor's arms caged around him.

Kurt looked down as he spoke, "I suppoze it is both. I am scarred of vhat vill happen next and I am ashamed of ze zings I vant."

"What things do you want? And why are you ashamed of wanting them?" Victor asked curiously.

Kurt's cheeks went violet, "I can't tell you ze zings I vant... But, I am ashamed to vant zem because zey are sinful. I shouldn't vant zem." Kurt confessed shamefully.

Victor looked at him with sincere filled eyes as he lifted his head up to look at him with his finger cupped under his chin and his thumb resting bellow his bottom lip, "I don't know what the things you are wanting but I know that if one aspect of the things you want is different then why is it stopping you from doing it?" He looked at Kurt's lips, "For instance, if you wanted me to kiss you. Why let my gender get in the way of that. Girl's have lips, guys have lips. A kiss is just a kiss. You wouldn't think it sinful if I was a girl or if you were a girl. Why let one thing stop you from doing what feels right?" Victor said as he looked deeply into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's lips parted slightly and he looked at Victor's lips. Victor made some good points and he so wanted his kiss. Kurt's eyes shot up to Victor's as he felt Victor's thumb move gently over his slightly trembling lips. It felt good. Kurt thought, it felt right. Victor's words rushed in his head, _Why let one thing stop you from doing what feels right?_ Kurt looked up at Victor's slightly closed eyes. Did he want this? Yes he wanted Victor's kiss. His eyes slightly closed as he moaned softly, " _Viczor_..."

Victor felt tingling shoot through him at the sweet sound of Kurt's moan. He wanted to kiss him, but did Kurt want that? He thought as he leaned in toward Kurt. Kurt's lips trembled more as Victor stopped a breath away from Kurt's lips. Their eyes nearly closed as the teasing sensations of excitement rushed through both of them. " _Do you want me to kiss you, Kurt?_ " Victor asked in a low voice full of arousal.

Kurt's heart leaped in his chest at the words, as his hot breath landed on his awaiting lips. His whole body was tense with want. His body trembled as he moaned out, " _Ja... Viczor... Please..._ "

Victor felt a rush of excitement as he leaned in more to Kurt. His lips landing perfectly on Kurt's. Kurt's hands gripped his shirt and Victor's hands gripped Kurt's face then one slid down to the small of his back. Victor's lips brushed lightly over Kurt's at first but then pressed harder as Kurt moaned. Victor really wanted to make Kurt moan so he slipped his tongue inside of Kurt's mouth. "Mmm... Nng! Mnm..." Kurt moaned against his lips and that turned him on even more. He could tell that Kurt was turned on as well because Victor gripped the small of his back to push Kurt's waist up against his waist. Their jean covered half hard erections were pressed against each other.

Kurt's whole body was on fire from the heat of Victor's body. His breath was hot, his tongue was hot. His hands touched him on his cheek, neck, and back were burning his skin. It gave him chills as he held on for dear life. His whole body was trembling with pleasure. He never knew a kiss could feel this good. He was moaning from the burst's of pleasure coursing through his body. And it felt even better when his jean covered erection pressed into his. Kurt didn't know what to do with his arms but he knew he wanted to get closer to him. And his toes were starting to ache as he was standing on the tip of his toes. So, he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and pressed his chest to his chest. Victor grunted with excitement at the closeness.

Victor pressed Kurt up against the wall and his hands went inside of his shirt to feel his stomach and chest. Kurt twitched and trembled more as more muffled moans squeezed out of him. Victor's tongue explored every crevice of Kurt's mouth then it intertwined with Kurt's. Victor's tongue slide up and down the length of Kurt's tongue. Then Victor sucked on it. Kurt broke the kiss to get some air. He took in breaths as he turned his head to the side. Victor took that opportunity to kiss, lick, and suck on Kurt's neck. Kurt let out breathy moans at the new sensations coursing through his body. " _Oh... Ah... Viczor... Gah... Es f_ _ühlt sich so gut... Ah..."_

Victor stopped as he heard a gasp that wasn't Kurt's. Kurt trembled in his arms. He didn't hear the gasp and he wanted more.

Jean was playing a game with Scott when their characters died and Scott told Jean he didn't have any more quarters left. Jean looked around Jubilee and Pietro was getting snacks. But where was Kurt and Victor? Jean walked over to where she last saw them and Scott was right behind her. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked in between the arcade machines. Victor and Kurt were making out. Kurt broke the kiss and moaned out as Victor sucked on his neck, " _Oh... Ah... Viczor... Gah... Es fühlt sich so gut... Ah.._ " Jean gasped at the shocking sight.

Victor stopped and looked back at Jean and Scott. Kurt was moaning in disappointment, " _Viczor... Hör nicht auf... Es fühlt sich so gut, Viczor... Bitte..."_

Scott was in shock, "What the hell are you guys doing?!" He asked as he raised his voice.

That made Kurt wake up from the lusted state he was in. He looked at Scott and Jean. He blushed dark violet as he looked up at Victor. Victor looked down at him. Kurt's lips were swollen with the kisses he had received from Victor and he had a few purple colored hickeys on his neck from him. Victor liked the look of those swollen lips and hickeys. He was still turned on. He kept wondering what Kurt said in German while he moaned. It was sexy. Kurt was so erotic. He sighed as he knew they would have to explain to Jean and Scott. He slid his hands down Kurt's chest and Kurt gasped. Victor pulled his hands out from underneath Kurt's shirt. Then he grabbed Kurt's wrists and removed them from his neck. Then he backed away from him. They both looked at Scott and Jean. Kurt was still embarrassed so Victor explained. "I asked him if he wanted me to kiss him and he said yes so I did." He answered simply.

Kurt blushed more and gasped at his words, "Viczor!"

Victor looked at Kurt with confusion, "What? That's what happened. You wanted it. I asked before I kissed you. You said yes. So, whats the problem?"

Kurt looked down then back up at Victor, "Zere is no problem... It's just you made it seem like it is nozhing."

Victor's eyes softened, "Of coursed it not nothing. I really liked kissing you. The way you moan is sexy. And I'm still wondering what you said in German." Victor chuckled lightly.

Kurt blushed at Victor's words as it brought back feelings from just moments ago. And what was he talking about? Saying something in German. "V-Vhat did I say in German?"

"Es fühlt sich so gut." Victor repeated the words. Kurt put his hand to his mouth as he blushed even more. "What dose it mean?" Victor asked as he had an amused look on his face at Kurt's reaction to hearing what he had said in the heat of the moment.

Kurt looked up at Victor embarrassment written all over his face. He had to tell him. "It means, it feels so good." He told Victor.

Hearing that come out of Kurt's mouth made Victor's heart beat faster in his chest. And he smiled cockily at Kurt.

Scott cleared his throat making Kurt and Victor look at him. "Well, I am glad you two are getting along. But, there is a problem with two guys kissing! It's weird!" Scott said loudly and Jean tugged on his shirt to show him people where starting to stare.

"We should go." Jean said. Scott, Kurt, and Victor nodded solemnly. As Jean led the way. They ran into Jubilee and Pietro on the way out of the mall and Pietro said he would run home with Jubilee in a little while.

They went to the car and got in. Scott in the drivers seat, Jean sat in the passenger seat, Victor sat in the back behind Scott, and Kurt sat right next to him. Victor rested his arm on the back of the seat behind Kurt and Kurt didn't mind this time. Scott scuffed at them as he drove he didn't like it. It looked weird. Two guys kissing and holding hands and stuff was just weird to him. He needed to tell someone but who would listen. He decided to tell the professor. Maybe he would do something.

 **I hope you enjoyed this Ch. if you did please fav. review, and follow for more! Thanks for all the support! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update. But, here is ch6. Hope you enjoy! I know it is a little shorter next one will be longer. Don't own any characters or story except Victor Valans. Enjoy!**

(Ch 6)

Scott, Jean, Victor, and Kurt drove in to the parking garage to park the car. Once the car was parked Victor got out and held the door open for Kurt. Kurt got out and looked at Victor. Scott got out and stomped off. Jean got out and walked over to Victor and Kurt. "I'm happy you too are together but Scott is not. He plans to tell the professor. I don't know what he will say to Scott but I think it would be best if you guys told him before Scott does." Jean told them then she walked off as well.

Victor looked at Kurt, "If Scott is headed there now. How are we going to get to the professor before Scott does?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt looked up and smiled, "I can teleport us zere." Victor said oh as he smiled, "Grab on to me."

Victor's smile widened as he nodded and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt put his hands on Victor's chest to steady himself. He looked up at Victor with shocked eyes. Victor held on to his waist, "Well, I'm ready when ever you are." Victor said cockily.

Kurt nodded and teleported them in front of the professors office. Victor still held on to Kurt's waist and Kurt still had his hands on Victor's chest. Kurt and Victor looked at each other as Hank opened the door for the Professor. Charles saw the two young men looking at each other and holding each other in such an intimate way.

"What's wrong Charles?" Hank asked. Hanks question startled Kurt and Victor and they looked over at Charles and Hank. Hank had looked out at the hall way and saw the two young men looking at Charles and him. The guys looked like they were going to kiss before being interrupted. The two young men split at once and Kurt had embarrassment written all over his face while the other guy had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Uh, Professor, Jean said that Scott was going to come tell you what he saw us do at the mall and Jean told us that we had better come tell you first. So, Kurt teleported us here." Victor told Charles.

"Well, why don't you two come on in?" He said as he wheeled away from the door to his desk. Once Kurt and Victor was seated in front of his desk and hank was leaning on the wall next to the desk. "What is it that you would like to tell me?" Charles asked.

Kurt looked at his hands as he played nervously with his tail. Victor looked over at him then back at the professor. Victor was about to tell him when a knock sounded on the door. Kurt and Victor looked at the door as shock showed on both of their faces. Hank walked over to the door and opened it and saw that it was Scott. "I need to talk to the Professor." He said simply. Hank nodded and let him in but Scott froze as he saw Victor and Kurt. The 3 young men looked at each other.

Victor couldn't stand it any more he stood up and looked at the professor, "I'm gay! Okay?" He announced loudly. Hank's jaw dropped and looked at the young man then the professor.

Charles nodded, "I knew that. I also know that you and Kurt have feels for each other. And that Scott doesn't think it is right." He smiled at the shocked faces around him.

"Don't you think it is weird?" Scott asked Charles.

"No. I think it is fine as long as both feel the same and there is no bulling." He stated simply.

Scott looked at the professor with a shocked expression, "So, being gay is okay in this school?" He asked.

"Yes why would it be a problem?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. What's the big deal? Were not hurting anyone." Victor asked Scott.

Kurt looked at the two young men as they looked at each other. Scott looked at Kurt, "Are you okay with this?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt blushed slightly, "I vanted Viczor zo kiss me in ze mall. And I-I vant other zings... But, I am still confuzed-"

"You see he's just confused!" Scott cut off Kurt to announce that information to every one in the room.

"Nien! I'm not confuzed about vat I vant! I-I'm confuzed about how zwo men..." Kurt trailed off and blushed from embarrassment as Victor looked at him.

"It's okay. I will teach you." Victor told Kurt softly and every one in the room blushed except Charles and Victor.

"Viczor!" Kurt yelled as his face was covered in a deep violet.

Charles chuckled and every one looked at him. Scott scuffed and walked out of the room and Hank looked away to try and make the blush on his face go away. "No PDA Mr. Valans." Charles warned as Victor cupped Kurt's cheek. Victor looked at Charles and dropped his hand as he nodded. "And I can't stop you two from getting to know one another so, just be responsible." He told them, "Now if you will excuse me. Hank and I have somewhere to be, right Hank?" He told them then asked Hank. Hank nodded and opened the door. The two young men exited the room first and then Charles and last Hank. Charles and Hank walked away down the hall and Kurt watched them leave while Victor looked at Kurt.

"Do you want to date?" He asked Kurt suddenly and that drew Kurt's eyes to Victor. His eyes were round with shock.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you did please Fav. Review, and follow for more. till next time! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Welcome! This story features yaoi so if you are not into that I would advise to click away. If you stay you have been warned! lol Don't own original characters or story except Victor Valans. Please enjoy!**

(Ch 7)

"Do you want to date?" He asked Kurt suddenly and that drew Kurt's eyes to Victor. His eyes were round with shock.

"Do zwo men do zat?" He asked Victor.

Victor nodded, "Yes, sometimes. Do you want to?" He asked softly as he stepped closer to Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Victor's face and he smiled a little, "I vould like zat."

"Good. I want to take things slow. I don't want you to feel pressured. Tell me if you do okay?" Victor told him. Kurt nodded and looked at the eyes he so admired. Then he looked at the lips that had kissed his earlier that day. "We should head back to the room." Victor suggested. Kurt looked up at the eyes again and saw a darkening like a storm was brewing in the eyes. Kurt gasped at how the eyes had changed. Victor furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kurt looked away, "Your eyes changed just now..." He told Victor.

Victor blushed, "That's because I was thinking about us doing stuff in our room. Sorry..." He told Kurt honestly.

Kurt blushed as his head shot up to look at Victor as he gasped in surprise. Then he looked away, "I-It's okay... I was too..." He admitted. "Should we go now?" He asked Victor.

"Yeah. Lets go." He answered as they walked together to their shared room. "Uh, I was going to ask... You said some other things in German... I was wondering what they meant." He told Kurt.

Kurt blushed with embarrassment, "Vat did I say?"

"You said, 'Hör nicht auf.' And, 'Bitte' What does it mean?" He repeated the words as they walked.

Kurt blushed even more, "It means, don't stop and please..." He answered as his face heated up. He couldn't believe he said those things to Victor.

Victor smiled at Kurt's cute reaction, "So, you told me to not to stop and that it felt good and you begged me." He said as he smiled to himself.

"I'm sovy..." Kurt said as he walked beside Victor with embarrassment all over his face.

Victor chuckled lightly, "Don't be I think it's sexy when you speak German in the heat of the moment."

Kurt looked up at him with shock written all over his face. He was about to hit a rail as he walked looking at Victor. Victor grabbed him and pulled him toward him. Kurt let out a gasp as he let Victor grab him. Victor held him against his chest. "Careful I don't want my new boyfriend to break his neck." Victor said slightly amused at Kurt's actions.

Kurt blushed at Victor's word, "Zank you, Viczor." He thanked him shyly. Then his eyes went wide, "B-boyfriend?" He asked in shock as his hands laid on Victor's chest.

Victor looked down at him their face's inches apart he could easily closed the distance and kiss Kurt's sweet soft lips. But, he was worried that Kurt didn't want to be with him in that way. "Well, I asked you if you wanted to date me and you said yes so that means that you are my boyfriend. But I can call you something else if you don't like boyfriend. There's partner or lover."

Kurt blushed at hearing the word lover, "L-lover?" He mumbled low so that Victor wouldn't hear but him being right in front of him he naturally did.

"Well, we aren't lovers yet but one day when your ready we could be... I would like to be." He explained. "You can call me your boyfriend as well." He added as he brushed some of Kurt's hair away from his eye's so that he could see them better. He loved the wildness of the big yellow-gold orbs that stared straight into his heart.

Kurt opened his mouth and said, "Boyfriend vill be okay. It's just I've never been someones boyfriend before. Nor have I ever had a boyfriend before. Zis is so new zo me. I don't know vhat I am supposed zo do." He admitted as he hung his head a little out of embarrassment and a little bit of worry.

Victor looked down at him and lifter up his face with his finger under his chin and his thumb pressed right below his bottom lip. Their eyes meet yet again as Victor told him, "I know that this is all new to you. But, don't worry I am here to hold your hand and walk with you not push you along. I want to do this the right way." He looked deep into Kurt's eyes as he continued. "I liked you from the very first moment I laid my eyes on you. I want you. But, I know you are innocent and still I can't keep from touching you. But if you ever want me to stop, I will, just tell me. Okay?"

Kurt looked away for a moment to take in his words then he looked back at him, "Okay, Viczor." He said softly with understanding.

They were standing there in a dark hall way. Victor's back up against a wall with Kurt pressed protectively to his chest. Kurt's hands gripped Victor's shirt as he looked up at him. Victor's left arm had a firm grip on Kurt's small waist and his right hand was gently lifting Kurt's face up with his thumb gently grazing against Kurt's bottom lip. The soft touch of Victor's thumb was sending tingles of pleasure down Kurt's body as he trembled slightly in Victor's arms. Victor noticed the trembling Kurt as he pressed his thumb slightly into Kurt's mouth wetting the very tip of it with Kurt's saliva. The hallway they were in was dark and they were alone. Victor might get away with kissing Kurt here. He thought.

Kurt felt the thumb enter his mouth slightly and he gasped softly, " _Viczor..."_ He said his name softly as the wet thumb slid across the bottom lip again but this time wetting it. Kurt trembled more at the new sensations as he gripped Victor's shirt tighter and slightly closed his eyes.

Hooded aroused yellow-gold eyes looked up at Victor as Victor looked down at the lips he so wanted to claim. He pushed the thumb back into Kurt's hot wet mouth as he heated up his body to give Kurt chills. Kurt trembled more against Victor as he moaned softly. Victor pushed the thumb deeper into Kurt's mouth and Kurt rubbed his hot tongue on the appendage. Kurt moaned a little louder as his body shook from the sensations running through his body. Victor watched closely as Kurt opened his mouth a little more and Victor could see the sharp fangs of Kurt's teeth. His indigo tongue rubbed against Victor's thumb. Some saliva seeped out of Kurt's open mouth and it ran down the right side of his chin. Victor saw it and with out a second thought he leaned in and licked it up. Kurt gasped as he shut his eyes then moaned louder then the other moans he had moaned before. Victor felt Kurt's hard bulge against his thigh as Kurt felt Victor's hardness against his lower abdominal.

Victor was taller then Kurt but only by about four inches. Kurt didn't mind it much as he took a hot breath at the hot wet tongue that was sliding along his chin to his lips. He felt like ice cream out in the heat on a hot summers day. Like, he was about to melt at how hot Victor's actions were. He was driving Kurt crazy. Why wouldn't he just kiss him? He thought. He was just teasing him but it felt so good he couldn't find the words to convey his feelings to Victor. He was a trembling, moaning mess and yet he wanted more. He felt Victor's thumb pull out of his mouth as more saliva dripped out of his mouth, "Mmm..." Victor hummed like he was eating something tasty as he licked his thumb then the dripping saliva trailing down Kurt's chin. He lapped it up slowly like he was savoring a sweet treat.

Kurt opened his eyes slightly then he moaned as Victor licked up the drops of saliva streaming down his chin. He still had his mouth open as the moans fell out of his mouth along with a few German words in between hot pants. " _Ehm... Viczor... Mehr... Bitte... Ah... ha... uh..."_

Victor licked down Kurt's chin, then his neck, and back up again till all the drops of saliva were gone. Kurt's moans and pleads turned him on even more. " _Mmm... Sexy, I want to kiss you, can I?"_ He asked Kurt in a ruff low aroused voice that made Kurt shake with arousal.

Kurt moaned impatiently as he answered, " _Ja, bitte, Viczor. Küss mich, bitte."_ He spoke the plea in his native tongue unable to think of the English words.

Victor smiled slightly at the German words. He knew that ja was yes and that bitte was please. So, there was his answer. He wasn't for sure what the other words meant but if he had to guess, he would guess it was a plea for his kiss. It sounded desperate and sexy. Kurt looked so cute that he couldn't help but kiss him. Victor grabbed the back of his head with his right hand and drew him in as he leaned in. He claimed Kurt's wet lips softly moving his lips over Kurt's. But he soon wanted more. He sucked sweetly at Kurt's lips as Kurt moaned his approval against Victor's lips.

Kurt clung on to Victor as he raised up slightly on his tip toes. He pushed his body against Victor's. Victor's hand gripped harder onto Kurt's neck and depend the kiss. Kurt moaned as he snaked his arms around Victor's neck. Victor groaned as he felt their covered members rub against each other. Kurt shook slightly as he moaned. Their tongues intertwined with each other. The tongues rubbed against each other in a tango rhythm.

Pietro and Jubilee ran into the school at a fast speed. They stopped in front of the couch where a mopey looking Scott was sitting with Jean. "Hey. What's up?" Pietro asked as he quickly sat down in the arm chair across from Scott.

"Kurt and the new guy are together..." Scott told Pietro.

"What does that mean?" Jubilee asked as she leaned on the arm rest to the left of Pietro while crossing her arms.

Scott looked away as he blushed at the thought of them together. He never thought two guys could be together. That thought had never crossed his mind. He had always thought guys and girls got together and that was that. "Oh they are best buds and now you can't hang with Kurt cause he's got a new best bud right?" Pietro asked. "Your jealous." Pietro laughed at Scott.

Scott stood up angrily, "No! That's not it at all! They were kissing each other and now they are together!" He yelled at Pietro.

Pietro's eye brows rose slightly, "Kissing? Oh! You mean when Vic warmed up Kurt's mouth? Vic cleared that up they weren't kissing."

"No! After that at the arcade! Jean! Tell him! Please?" Scott huffed as he walked back and fourth.

"It's true we saw them kissing at the arcade. Then Scott ran into them at the professors office and that is when Victor said he is gay." She calmly explained.

"Whoa! Vic is gay? But, he's so manly not at all like a fruit cake." Pietro said shocked at the new information.

"Well, Victor was looking at Kurt and was crowding him the whole time. Like he was trying to protect him. But I just thought that he was concerned about Kurt." Jubilee stated simply.

"Yeah Vic did have his arm resting on the back seat behind Kurt but I just thought he was a leaner kind of guy you know? Not a fruit!" Pietro stated still in shock.

"Is Kurt okay with being friends with Victor?" Jubilee asked.

Scott clicked his tongue, "Kurt is okay with being gay with him! He wanted they guy to kiss him! What the hell is he thinking!?" He told them still frustrated at the whole situation.

"Maybe he is attracted to Victor... There is nothing wrong with being attracted to another person." Jean said. They all looked at Jean like she was crazy. "What? I mean it's not like they can help it. Just like Scott can't help but be attracted to me. Or Jubilee to Pietro."

Jubilee gasped, "How can you say that right now!" She yelled at Jean. Her and Pietro weren't a thing yet what if this puts him in a weird spot and they never got together.

Pietro looked at Jubilee then at Jean as Scott blushed. "It wouldn't be different if our genders were different. We would still like each other for who we are. That's the way they feel. Victor may like his own gender but in truth he doesn't see gender as a problem he would still like Kurt even if he was a girl. And Kurt understands how Victor feels because he feels the same way. They are not gay per say they are just not seeing gender as an issue." Jean explained.

Scott was going to yell something about it would be a big difference if him and Jean had the same gender but he stopped as he heard some moaning coming from up above them. He looked up at the dim lit second story. It had a balcony and a staircase to the left. The hallways were dark and in the darkness was were the moaning had came from. He squinted his eyes to see but he didn't see anything. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked while still looking up at the second floor.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading if you liked this chapter/story so far please fav, review, and follow for more! Thanks for your continued support! Bye for now! queen out! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for continuing to read my fanfic! I hope you are enjoying it so far. If you are or aren't please tell me by PM or Reviews! I read all of the reviews and take notes on what my fans say. Do not own any original characters or story (except Victor.) Enjoy!**

(ch 8)

"Yeah..." Pietro said as he got up out of his chair to look up where Scott was looking. Another soft moan sounded and Jubilee looked up too. Jean had already knew that it was Kurt and Victor. She could hear there thoughts and she knew they were making out. She wouldn't dare tell that information to the others though. They didn't seem to understand. And she was planing to keep out of it till she heard Scott's next words.

"Let's go check it out."

Jean shot up out of her seat, "It might be a ghost." She said to try to get them to change their minds. Scott's suggestion of "check it out" was already pinning a good idea in the other two minds. But, at the suggestion of it being a ghost Jubilee's mind thought of leaving. Pietro's was just more intrigued and Scott's was basically saying "Yeah right." Jean sighed it wasn't easy always knowing what others thought. But, if Kurt and Victor where up there making out someone was bound to see or in this case hear. She might as well just drop it and let it slide. Scott was stubborn he did what he wanted when he wanted and right then he wanted to "check out" the sound. Jean shrugged as Scott walked over to the stairs with Pietro behind him. Jubilee was freaking out about the idea of a ghost up there but was putting on a brave face for Pietro's sake. Jean walked behind Jubilee as they all walked up the stairs slowly. Some voices could be heard as they went farther up the stairs and the moaning got a little louder.

They reached the top step and Scott leaned his back against the wall as voices could be heard. It was clear that it was Kurt and Victor. They stood there trying to listen to what was being said. Victor said something in a deep voice then Kurt moaned loudly, it was then followed by a deep growl. They all blushed beat red as they all heard that. They then hear what was being said between the two young men as their voices rose slightly. They all stayed quiet as they listened.

" _No... Viczor...don't put it in your mouth... Bitte."_ Scott wanted to go see what was going on but Pietro grabbed his arm and shook his head.

" _No? Do you want me to stop?"_ Scott continued to listen curiously.

" _I-I... don't know... It feels good but, I'm scared..."_

" _If you want me to stop I will. Just tell me what you want."_

" _I- Viczor, it's embarrezzing..."_

" _There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just me. You can trust me. I wont do anything you wont like. Maybe we better stop..."_

" _Vicsor... I don't vant to but I'm scared zat ve are moving zoo fast... Is zis how it is viz having a boyfriend?"_

" _Baby, we can go as slow or as fast as you want. If anything I am very patient. If you think we are moving too fast then we can slow it down. How about we go watch a movie together just us?"_

" _Oh! Viczor! I vould love too! Let me zeleport us..."_

Kurt broke the kiss to suck in hot breaths. He was breathless, and his head spun a little. Victor's hand held him on the small of his back under his shirt and jacket. And the other hand moved to cup his face. His thumb grazed along his cheek. Kurt's tail involuntarily wrapped around Victor's wrist. Victor looked at the tail and he bent his wrist to grab the tip of the tail. Kurt gasped, " _Viczer... It.. is.. sensitive..._ " He told him in between gasps as Victor rubbed the tip of it between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Is it always this sensitive?" Victor asked as he toyed with the spade end of Kurt's tail.

" _...Ja..._." Kurt said breathlessly as his whole body twitched with each time Victor lightly pinched the tip. Kurt grasped the flaps of Victor's dark leather jacket. He felt like his legs were going to give out on him. " _Uh...Viczor... Bitte..."_ He plead but he was not sure what he was pleading for. Did he want him to stop? No. He thought that wasn't it. What was it? What did he want?

" _What do you want? Tell me and I will give it to you."_ Victor told him as his voice deepened in a sexy rough husk.

What did he want? He didn't know. But, he knew he didn't want him to stop. Or maybe he secretly did... Were they moving too fast? He didn't know how fast or slow they were supposed to move. He was about to ask when Victor squeezed his tail in just the right spot. " _Ah! Viczor..."_ He moaned loudly.

Victor growled satisfied by the sounds that were coming out of Kurt's mouth. He then went to bring the tip of the tail to his mouth.

" _No... Viczor...don't put it in your mouth... Bitte."_ Kurt plead as he saw Victor about to place the tip of the spade in his mouth to do God knows what to it. He was scared at what he might feel but also excited. All the sensations all new to him he felt overwhelmed. He didn't know what he wanted to do or what he was supposed to do or feel. Was his feeling normal? He was too embarrassed to ask Victor. After all they had just met but their chemistry together made it feel like they had know each other for months or years. What was up with the feels he was feeling. He didn't know if he wanted to stop or continue. He felt conflicted with his emotions. All he could do was look wide eyed at the open mouth that he knew he liked to kiss. Victor was a really great kisser. Or was it that he was his first kiss so he had no one to compare it to? He didn't know ether way. He will just go with that Victor is a really good kisser, he decided.

" _No? Do you want me to stop?"_ Victor asked as he looked down at Kurt's shocked and agape expression. He was asking but he really wanted to know what Kurt would do if he sucked on the tip of his tail. But, he promised to him if he wanted to stop he would.

" _I-I... don't know... It feels good but, I'm scared..."_ Kurt answered as his mind went around and around thinking about if he really wanted to stop or not. He was so conflicted he thought as Victor backed his head away from the tail. He also let go of the tip which made Kurt sigh with slight disappointment and relieve. But, with more disappointment then relieve, he realized. He knew he didn't want to stop but, he was still conflicted because they had just met that day.

Victor moved his hands away from Kurt, then, he cupped Kurt's face in his large hands, _"If you want me to stop I will. Just tell me what you want."_ He said softly as he looked deep into the beautiful yellow-golden eyes he adored.

Kurt felt embarrassed as he thought more about his conflicting feelings and how to put it into words to try to convey these feeling to Victor. He down cast his eyes and a light blush grew on his checks as he said, _"I- Viczor, it's embarrezzing..."_

Victor's eyes softened as he rubbed his thumbs lightly on Kurt's cheeks and he told him, _"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just me. You can trust me. I wont do anything you wont like. Maybe we better stop..."_ He ended with the suggestion for them to stop because he really liked Kurt and right then he looked so conflicted. Victor didn't wanted Kurt to be conflicted. He wanted him to be ready and sure. But, he knew that would be awhile still. And Kurt was worth the wait, he decided. He wanted to make Kurt feel good. Kurt was sensitive and cute. He didn't want to hurt him, he thought.

Kurt's cheeks blushed more as he asked, _"Vicsor... I don't vant to but I'm scared zat ve are moving zoo fast... Is zis how it is viz having a boyfriend?"_ He was honest and he really wanted to know the answer and what Victor thought about all this.

Victor understood as he took in the words of his new boyfriend. He smiled a soft knowing smile to try and comfort him. It worked because Kurt's tense look softened slightly. _"Baby, we can go as slow or as fast as you want. If anything I am very patient. If you think we are moving too fast then we can slow it down. How about we go watch a movie together just us?"_ He suggested something so normal as watching a movie because this would put Kurt in a normal situation that he is already familiar with and he would get to find out what kind of movies Kurt liked.

Kurt was shocked as his eyes widened with interest, _"Oh! Viczor! I vould love too! Let me zeleport us..."_ He said enthusiastically as he threw his arms around Victor and teleported them to the cinema room of the house.

 **Thank you again for reading and for your support! I hope you enjoyed this ch. If you did please fav., Review, and follow for more! See you next time! Queen out! lol**


End file.
